


Office Shenanigans

by ExoasNct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Conflict Resolution, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Lighthearted, M/M, Multi, Office AU, Office Rivalry, Oh also Lots of cursing too oopsies, Threesome - M/M/M, Ty sweats a lot lmao, boss!Jae bc I said so, crackfic, hihi, kind of??, no smut tho sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoasNct/pseuds/ExoasNct
Summary: Taeyong is a normal person with a normal job. At least that's what he says to himself in order to stay sane, until he finds himself standing in front of his boss with his ultimate rival next to him, debating the most outrageous yet enticing offer ever presented to him.





	Office Shenanigans

You know what they say, one of the most important things to have in your workplace is having friendly, reliable and cooperative coworkers. But Taeyong begs to differ.  
You see, Taeyong loves his job. It's simple, his everyday routine consists of waking up, showering, downing a cup of scorching hot coffee and leaving his warm house to go to his lonely, cold cubicle. But that doesn't bother him, no, he's accustomed to it. What bothers him however, is his coworker whose cubicle happens to be directly next to his. 

Some would say it's just a silly friendly rivalry, but no, it goes much deeper than that, as that son of a bitch, Kim headass Doyoung has made it his life goal to find ways to torture Taeyong's poor soul. That may sound a little bit dramatic, but Taeyong can assure you he's not one for theatrics, no ma'am, he is a completely rational person (despite what Doyoung might say).

In fact, Taeyong would swear that he's the victim here, ever since that damned 'employee party' ; which was an "opportunity" (read: poorly disguised attempt) for newly hired workers to get to know each other. See, it was all fine and splendid until Doyoung's hawk eyes landed upon innocent lamb Taeyong, and Taeyong, not wanting to appear awkward or unfriendly, approached the demon in disguise. After getting to know each other a little, he, and frankly everyone in the entire room could tell the tense energy created by these two souls. But no one dared to disturb them given the fact that their work place lacked any form of enjoyment, plus, who would say no to free entertainment? (Taeyong thought it was very unfair others were benefitting from his suffering, but if he were honest, he'd probably stay on the sidelines too if it weren't him.)

Fast forward an hour or two into the party, the situation somehow managed to escalate into the number 2 of what now Taeyong calls his list of "Top Ten Most Embarrassing Moments In My Entire Fucking Life". Let's just say folks, that it ended with a malfunctioning Taeyong trying to contain his panic induced tears and an expensive suit covered in red wine worn by none other than his boss, Jung Jaehyun (and of course Doyoung who quickly fled the scene without anyone noticing- anyone but Taeyong).

Now, after that, the series of unfortunate events that is Taeyongs survival 101 in the office, slowly became a back and forth between the two coworkers. It wasn't much, mere actions and banter that could pass off as two individuals trying to make their day job a little more... interesting. That was, until Jung Jaehyun started coming to their floor to spend his breaks. No one knows what was it that sparked him to do that, but many speculate it was just an excuse for him to get a glimpse of Taeyong's and Doyoung's daily buffoonery, but alas, that started a new war between them.

Taeyong himself is not even sure how or why it started, maybe it was because he saw Doyoung making sweet eyes at their boss (who he still felt somewhat guilty for ruining his perfectly tailored suit at the party). And Taeyong, being the well-mannered and logical person that he is, decided he was going to try and seduce, yes, _entice_ his boss before that filthy creature could get into his pants (God knows how much influence and power he'd have over him afterwards).

And so, ladies and gentlemen, Lee Taeyong made it his mission to get his boss to fuck him (first). Now that's bold and very risky, inappropriate and most importantly, plain fucking stupid, but he's had enough and it's time to draw the line. Some would say that it's unethical and yes, it might be Taeyong's worst decision ever made and he might greatly regret it, given the fact that there are about a thousand reasons why this could go downhill real fast. In his defense though, this is a war and he also is about 65% sure Jaehyun is into guys. How did he draw that conclusion? The manager. Jungwoo, 21, really cute and sweet faced with a bubbly personality and an ass that puts the rest to shame. Surely if Jaehyun was straight he wouldn't be looking at it like he was about to devour a Michelin worthy meal, right? Taeyong is willing to risk it all and if he fails..... well....Mama didn't raise a coward.

Thus, Taeyong's journey began, and through a series of failed attempts of seduction, mostly ruined by none other than Satan's right hand man, he finds himself in a... _compromising_ situation to say the least. Here he stands, in all his 1.75m glory, next to his sworn enemy, Kim Doyoung, in front of an occupied chair, in an office who belongs to no one other than Jung Jaehyun, the god himself. 

"I've recently received a plentiful of complaints from the rest of your coworkers, who simply want to do their jobs in peace without any disturbances." 

Taeyong lowers his head in shame because well, he must admit that lately they've been going at it pretty intensely.  
He peaks and sees Doyoung next to him red like a tomato. _Good, he deserves that the bastard!_ he thought. 

"To be fair, I must admit, your shenanigans have been entertaining not only for me, but the entire office as well, including the secretaries. But I think this time... This time you've both gone a little too far." Jaehyun's lips twitch as he takes in the sight before him. 

"Sir-" 

"Let me finish." 

Uh oh, Taeyong thinks, Doyoung fucked up. There is no way they can both recover from this, but at least he's going to see his rival crash and crumble along with him. Romance at its fullest. 

"Now I'm not stupid, " Jaehyun stops to stare at both of their expressions, "I may not know exactly the reason as to why, but I can definitely tell when someone tries to get into my pants, gentlemen." 

_God_ ,Taeyong thinks, _This is it._ He is dangerously close to spilling tears of embarrassment, frustration, anger, you name it. Mostly humiliation though. He didn't plan for this. This wasn't supposed to go the way it did, and now he's stuck here wishing to go back in time, back to that stupid party and slap Doyoung's dumb face before he got the chance to talk to him. Although he has to admit, it's a sight to see the almighty snarky Doyoung now slouching like an old hag and praying to everything holy for the ground to open up, swallow him and never return. But if he were honest with himself, it wasn't everything Doyoung's fault. It wasn't fair to shift all the blame on him even if he wanted to, because he was a part of this as much as he was. Was jeopardizing his and Doyoung's jobs over petty fights really worth it after all?  
A cough brings him back to reality. 

"Look, I don't normally do this, and even suggesting such thing might threaten my position as well, especially if it gets leaked, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." Jaehyun sighs. "What would you say if..." He grabs a pen and twirls it between his fingers. "I took you both out to dinner, it's on me of course, and you tried making your relationship a little more... civil?"

Taeyong's legs nearly gave out. Did he... hear correctly? What is this? Is this another one of Doyoung's stupid pranks? He quickly looks next to him, only to find Doyoung in a similar state.

"E-Excuse me sir, with all due respect, boss, can you uhh.. Can you-ha- can you please repeat that again? I'm not sure I understood correctly.." It's the first time Taeyong speaks. Where did he get the balls to do that? He pats himself mentally on the back. 

"I think my suggestion was clear enough, Lee. In order for you to seize it down, I thought it would be best if we all tried to release that tension...together." He is smirking now. 

"Is this a joke or...?" Huh, Doyoung finally uttered. Taeyong guesses he woke up from his shock induced comatose state. 

"It is what it is, gentlemen. Take it or leave it. If you do not wish to do that, it's perfectly fine, you can go back to your desks, resume your work quietly and pretend the whole rivalry never happened. On one condition, and that is to never tell a soul about this offer or else you'll have to kiss your jobs goodbye."

For the first time, probably ever, Taeyong made eye contact, not out of fury or in a battle to establish dominance, but in a cry for help, scratch that, confusion is a better term for it. Taeyong felt brave for a moment there, as he stared at Doyoung's equally lost eyes, but then again for him it feels like a fight or flight situation. What is he even fighting? He himself doesn't know. Or rather, he chooses not to answer. Whichever it is, he decides to Hell with it. 

"And what happens after if we say yes?" Doyoung whips his head around to look at him, eyes open and wide like saucers. Taeyong thinks he looks ridiculous like that. Jaehyun chuckles. 

"Then hopefully we all have a good time, you go back to your cubicles the next day without many arguments and the problem is solved. A happy, peaceful working environment for everyone. It's that simple, honestly." 

Taeyong furrows his brows. So Jaehyun really thinks it's just built up sexual frustration between them? Is he crazy? As if Taeyong would ever want to willingly spend time with that prick. But come to think again, it's not like Doyoung is ugly or whatever. In fact, he'd admit that he's even quite handsome. Handsome, but annoying with a shitty personality to go with, plus he only cares about himself. Though Taeyong can't help but wonder, what is going on inside _his_ head? What is the version of Lee Taeyong Doyoung has in his mind? Does he also consider him as appalling as he considers him? Maybe he hasn't shown himself in the best light either, after all. He never got the chance to do so. So what is it then? Should he contemplate giving him a chance to start over? A chance to try and build a relationship that doesn't drain him every single time he clocks out from work? A chance that comes along with the benefits of a date with a hot ass man, his boss, and most likely (and importantly) a chance to get it on with him? Both of them? What else is there to even consider? The answer is pretty clear in his head, he really doesn't mind to try and start over, to give the chance to Doyoung to make up for making his life more difficult than it had to be almost every day. That sounds weird, but mama raised a risk taker. And apparently, Jaehyun recognizes his expression, given for his own full on smirk directed towards him. 

"So what do you say?" 

Taeyong briefly thinks of blurting out something among the lines of "I've never engaged in a threesome" but that thought quickly disappears as he still has some leftover pride to secure, excuse you. He throws another look at Doyoung, who seems hesitant. He wants to snap at him, but he decides to contain himself. Besides if he said anything, it would probably rub Doyoung the wrong way and then it would get even more out of hand really fast. So he swallows it.  
He is very surprised when Doyoung lifts his head up and says "I suppose we could...try that."  
Now it's Taeyong's turn to manually close his jaw and place his eyeballs back into their sockets because he surely wasn't expecting that. Doyoung's voice had regained its usual confidence, and he seemed very sure of himself. Needless to say Taeyong was taken aback. 

"And what about you, Taeyong?" Jaehyun's voice was smooth and low, and god damn it he's so weak and he'd do anything for that man. 

"A-Alright." He may have stuttered but his tone was firm.

"Excellent then! I'll tell Jungwoo to make a reservation for three. How about.. Friday? Sounds good?" Jaehyun smiles and his dimples are showing. How cute.  
Doyoung is first to respond, once again. "Sounds perfect." Taeyong just nods.

"Very well then, you can go home now. Jungwoo will text you later." Jaehyun stands up and places his hands on the small of their backs while guiding them to the door. After he closes the door, he goes back to his chair and calls his manager. Taeyong is almost out of earshot, but the last thing he hears is, "Jungwoo you won't believe what I just fucking did!".

Taeyong is now alone with Doyoung. Everyone else had already left and gone to their homes, and now it's just the two of them, standing in silence.  
Taeyong fixes his gaze on the floor out of awkwardness, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind says that the carpet could be cleaner. 

"Sooo...." He starts. 

"I can't believe I just agreed to have a threesome with you and boss." Doyoung's tone wasn't bitchy, surprisingly, which was a good sign Taeyong thought. 

"Well he didn't directly say-" 

"You and I both know exactly what he meant, Taeyong. But for for the sake of my job I guess I can whore myself out for one night, wouldn't be the first time anyway.." That made Taeyong chuckle. Doyoung just rolled his eyes. Maybe Doyoung wasn't so stuck up after all.

"Look, if you're uncomfortable with all this I can just go back inside and tell him that it was all my fault-" Doyoung clicks his tongue. 

"If I was uncomfortable with that I wouldn't have agreed in the first place. I would have made it clear to both Jaehyun and you." Doyoung never tolerated bullshit. He always voiced his opinions regardless the consequences. That's what made him an asshole sometimes, Taeyong figures. At least he's always keeping it real, that's a good quality to have. He looks him straight in the eye. 

"Oh." That's all he could pretty much say, his stomach is still busy doing somersaults after everything that happened not too long ago. Doyoung raises his hand and rests it on his shoulder. He stops to ponder something, Taeyong fails to guess what it could be. They don't stay like that for long though, because Doyoung leans in to whisper into his ear.

"See you on Friday, Taeyong." That son of a bitch dares to stay like that for a second too long, enough for Taeyong to go beet red and for his mind to go into overdrive. 

Doyoung goes to leave, but not without a sly wink that would have gone unnoticed had it not been for Taeyong's heightened senses.  
He probably looks like a mess, he supposes. And he would be right. But does that really matter when tomorrow he'll be having a nice meal at an expensive restaurant with his unfairly good looking boss and kinda cute and hot rival-coworker? The answer is no, not really. What matters the most right now, is the smile that slowly makes its way into his face as he slowly packs his things to go back home, and the barely noticeable spring in his step as he walks towards his car. He can't help but be excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it,, it's my first time ever uploading something and ik it's not perfect but I just said to hell with it lmao anyway if u enjoyed pls leave a comment it would be greatly appreciated!! Have a nice day <3


End file.
